Drew Bannister
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Belleville, ON, CAN | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Tampa Bay Lightning | career_start = 1994 }} Drew Bannister (born April 9, 1974) is a professional ice hockey defenceman, and current player/head coach for the Braehead Clan of the British Elite Ice Hockey League. He has also played in the NHL for the Tampa Bay Lightning, Edmonton Oilers, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and New York Rangers. Playing career Bannister was selected in the second round of the 1992 NHL Entry Draft, 26th overall, by the Tampa Bay Lightning. Bannister was drafted from the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds of the Ontario Hockey LeagueWhere he won a Memorial Cup in 93 and was chosen to the Memorial Cup All Star team 91-92 and 92-93 he also won a World Junior Championship with Canada in 1994; (OHL). Upon completing his junior eligibility, Bannister spent a year and a half with the Atlanta Knights of the International Hockey League, Tampa Bay's farm team. Bannister has bounced around the NHL and the minors for most of his career, seeing NHL time with the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Edmonton Oilers, Tampa Bay Lightning, and New York Rangers. His most successful season came in 1996–97, when he played 65 games, scored a career-high 18 points, and played in 12 playoff games for the Oilers. In 2002, Bannister made the move to Europe and has played for teams in Finland, Russia and Germany. He played in Kassel, Germany and in the 2005–06 and 2006–07 seasons he was chosen the best defenseman in the second league. He also scored the deciding goal in the play-off finals, so Kassel returned to the DEL after two years. On August 6, 2009, Bannister made a return to North America after 7 seasons, signing a one-year deal with the Ottawa Senators. On 16 November 2010, Bannister signed for the Hull Stingrays in the British Elite Ice Hockey League as a player/assistant coach. On 29 July 2011, Bannister was announced as the player/head coach of the Braehead Clan in the British Elite Ice Hockey League for the 2011/12 season. Career statistics Transactions *March 18, 1997 - Tampa Bay Lightning trades Bannister and a sixth-round draft pick (Peter Sarno) to Edmonton Oilers for Jeff Norton. *January 9, 1998 - Edmonton trades Bannister to Mighty Ducks of Anaheim for Bobby Dollas. *December 10, 1998 - Anaheim trades Bannister to Tampa Bay for a fifth-round draft pick. *September 8, 2000 - Bannister signs with the New York Rangers. *July 27, 2001 - Bannister signs with Anaheim. *August 6, 2009 - Bannister signs with Ottawa Senators. *November 16, 2010 - Bannister signs with Hull Stingrays. References External links * Category:Born in 1974 Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Espoo Blues players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Severstal Cherepovets players Category:Kärpät players Category:Kassel Huskies players Category:Las Vegas Thunder players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Nuremberg Ice Tigers players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players